Unknown Truths Revealed
by shinigamililly
Summary: A mysterious person has shown up in Tokyo, searching for his long lost brother, but to also find the people who killed his foster-father (Takatori Reiji), but who is this guy with the same violet eyes as Aya? so far- aya/ken, schu/youji, nagi/omi~


Err......this idea just came out of nowhere, but I felt an impulse to write, and here's the result! ENJOY!!!  
// thoughts //   
WARNINGS- OOCness.....any kind of suggestions are open!!! ^^   
DISCLAIMER...NOT MINE NOT MINE~ only the ideas from my evil and corrupted head are mine~ ^^v  
  
On top of the building where Takatori died at the hands of Weiss (and partly Schwarz), a man with long silver hair and amethyst colored eyes was standing looking over Tokyo. He felt a strange energy coming from the east side of Tokyo. Something didn't feel right about this energy, but he had no time to waste on this mysterious energy, although something in his mind told him that there was something alarmingly important, but he shook his head...... he was here to avenge his family's death....../Weiss...Schwarz...you will meet your death at my hands.../  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From the east side of Tokyo......Weiss is eliminating a prostitution ring..  
"Ok. The bombs are set to go off in about 2 minutes. Has the target been killed yet, Abyssinian?" Bombay ordered to the others. Balinese and Siberian both answered back with "ok" and proceeded to get out. Bombay frowned when Abyssinian didn't reply. He switched to a private line and repeated, "The bomb is going off in one minute and thirty seconds! Get out NOW!!! The target will die no matter what!" All Bombay heard was the sound of metal hitting metal and gunfire through his headset.   
"Shit! Abyssinian!! Stop whatever you're doing and get the fuck out!"   
"Target is dead. I'll get out. Don't worry," an out of breath reply came back to Bombay. Bombay couldn't do much except trust in Abyssinian's abilities and ran towards the exit. He saw Balinese and Siberian waiting half hidden in the shadows at their rendezvous point. "Bombay, where's Abyssinian?" Siberian asked with worry in his eyes. "He said he'll be out in a sec-". *beep* The sound interrupted Bombay and all eyes turned to Bombay's laptop. Then the building that they had just been in exploded as the bomb did their job and rained debris and dust on them.   
  
Wide sapphire eyes started to tear and the owner of these brilliant eyes cried out, "Aya-kun!!!!!" forgetting to use their code names. "AYA!!!!!" Ken screamed out starting to run towards the burning building. Youji held Ken back and said, "No, Ken! We can't lose another member!"   
"I don't give a fuck! I wanna see Aya again!!!" Ken struggled against Youji, and having more muscle than the lanky playboy, he broke loose instantly and sprinted at top speed towards the building. As he ran closer and closer to the building, he saw a figure stand up from underneath the rubble and walk fast out of the fire one hand gripping one shoulder and the other hand grasped firmly on his katana. ^___^ "Aya!!!" Ken kept running and threw himself upon Aya, hugging his waist. Aya winced slightly from his injuries but allowed the younger man to hug him, because that experience had been quite unnerving.   
"Aya-kun! Daijoubu ka? Don't do that to us again!!"   
"Oii, Aya, knew you wouldn't leave us, but how the hell did you survive that?"   
Aya snorted and replied, "Well being surrounded by guards with guns don't really help in getting out of a building".   
"Ara...are you hurt?" Omi gave Aya a quick look-over and noted that there seemed to be a bullet in his shoulder and probably a few bruises, but damn, he looked pretty good for a person who survived an explosion that should have killed him for sure.   
"Hn, daijoubu da. Ikuzo". They piled into Youji's roadster and headed home.   
  
/Hmm...looks like you were right Crawford./ Schuldig's thought was heard by the whole Schwarz team as they watched Weiss drive away after their mission. "Hey, I'm the one who did most of the research. I should get some credit here", Nagi frowned at the telepath and the clairvoyant. "Ya ya, ok. Whatever you say chibi". Schuldig grinned as he ruffled the young boy's hair. As Schwarz turned away to the darkness where they belonged, Nagi stopped and turned his head to stare at the rapidly disappearing car, /despite Crawford and Schuldig's uncaring attitude right now, they know that he's the only one who can really help us now/...then he turned around and hurried to catch up with his other teammates.  
  
Aya sat in the back of the car with Ken wrapping some gauze to stop the bleeding on his shoulder. He shivered, having the distinct feeling that someone was watching them. He looked back, but seeing nothing, decided to pass the feeling off. Ken had noticed the shivering, and thinking that Aya was going into shock from the pain, he told Youji to speed up. The bleeding had stopped completely by the time they got to the Koneko, but there was still a bit of irritating pain that irked Aya. Aya marched straight to his room and put his assassin gear away and went to the bathroom to inspect his shoulder. He hated taking bullets out, but this was the punishment for being clumsy. He took the first aid kit and took his shirt off the take the bullet out. After removing the gauze that Ken had previously wrapped around, he noticed that when he moved his arms, there was no pain. Moving quickly, he took a clean cloth, soaked it with antiseptic and proceeded to wipe off the drying blood. What he saw underneath was a big shock. There was no wound where the bullet had entered and there were no scars either. /What the fuck?.../ Aya recalled getting slammed in the ribs from the handle of a machine gun, and his eyes fell to his ribs. There was no sign of any bruises or wounds.   
"Oi, Aya, need any help getting the bullet out?" Ken asked from outside the closed bathroom door. Hearing no reply, Ken started worrying that Aya might have passed out, and threw the door open. The sight inside nearly made him nosebleed. /Aya without a shirt~/ Ken could feel his face burning red, but ignored that and started to ask Aya what was wrong when he saw the look of disbelief on Aya's face.   
"Aya, how'd you get it cleaned up so fast? Where's the bullet hole...heck where are all the wounds from the explosion?"   
"I don't know". Ken poked Aya's shoulder to see if he would flinch from the pain, but all Ken got was a blank stare from Aya. /How could these have healed like this almost instantly? Does Aya have some kind of healing powers?/   
"I said, I DON'T KNOW". Ken's head snapped up to meet Aya's eyes..."oopz, did I say that out loud? Gomen gomen". Ken could tell that Aya was starting to get frustrated and irritated at the fact that he couldn't explain any of this...weirdness...  
"If it makes you feel better, then I won't tell anyone" Ken promised.  
"Aa, arigato Ken".   
"Need anything else?"  
"Iya. Go to sleep Ken. You have the first shift tomorrow and it's late."   
"Oh yeah.........^_^v I forgot. Ok. Nite nite Aya!" and Ken left the bathroom, leaving behind a very confused Aya. /What the hell is this? What's happening to me?.../   
  
~Next morning at the Koneko~  
[Ken and Omi are working the morning shift fixing the arrangements and washing the store windows when Aya comes down to cook breakfast.]  
"Ara, Aya-kun! Are you sure you can do work with your shoulder like that? I can take your later shift if you want to rest up".   
"It's ok Omi. Thanks for the offer though", came the quiet voice mixed with weariness reply. And with that, Aya headed towards the kitchen and disappeared from view.   
"Ne, Ken-kun. What's wrong with Aya-kun? He seems distracted and tired...like he got no sleep last night".   
"Ahh, I'm sure he's fine Omi. You know he doesn't like it when people play 'mother hen' towards him". /I'm pretty sure he stayed up all night trying to figure out what happened.../  
"Soudesu ne... but still, I wish he would open up to us a bit more about his problems. He has been better now that Aya-chan is awake, but he's still too secretive..."  
  
~* Schwarz Headquarters *~   
"Crawford, how is Abyssinian gonna save us from HIM? I mean, all he did yesterday was prove that he could withstand explosions and heal himself instantly and rapidly".   
"Be quiet Schuldig. You do not know his full potential like I do. Read these if you're that curious". Saying that, Crawford tossed Schuldig a large folder and left the room.  
/Tch...just the usual junk...wait....what the hell is this? You can't be serious.../ Schuldig's eyes widened as he continued reading the files of Abyssinian. /No wonder Crawford ordered Farfello to get some of Abyssinian's blood on his knife from our last encounter. Shit...but why didn't his powers come out before?...why now?......!!! unless HIM being near has brought Abyssinian's powers out unconsciously.../  
Schuldig groaned with misery. It was bad enough that Takatori's son was coming after them, but to make things worse, they had to turn to Weiss...no....Abyssinian for help.  
Crawford went back into the room that he had left Schuldig, who was still poring over Abyssinian's files. "Find Abyssinian immediately. We need to move as fast as we can."  
"Where do you want to meet him?", Schuldig asked as he closed his eyes in concentration, doing a mind sweep throughout Tokyo.  
"We'll meet him at the café in front of their flower shop".  
"Ok..." /Where can he be?.....ah! there he is.....hahahah, that is one confused kitty right there....maybe I can have some fun- /   
/GET OUT OF MY HEAD/ an icy voice commanded.  
Schuldig could barely contain his surprise. He was sure that he didn't send any thoughts out to him...yet.../How'd you know I was there..../  
/I just heard an annoying whiny voice talking to himself. So now, LEAVE/  
/Tch, you're no fun. Anyway, Schwarz has something to go over with you. We need to talk with you, and we won't try anything. Meet us at the café in front of your flower shop at 10.../  
  
Aya felt the German's presence leave and Aya just realized that Ken was waving his hand in front of his face. Aya fought his blush at the mistake of being so absorbed in the conversation that he hadn't heard a word Ken has said in the past 5 minutes.  
"Hn, what?"  
"Ne Aya, daijoubu ka?" Ken got an affirmative 'hn' from Aya. "Ok...anyway, Omi left for school, and I was asking if this arrangement would look nice with some roses, since you're the one who knows ikebana the best out of the 4 of us", /and I just wanted to talk to you.../ Ken secretly added.  
"Ah, yeah, go with the red roses".  
Aya looked at the clock and saw that it was 30minutes to 10 AM. /Kuso....should I go or not?....ergh...ahhh, just go with your weapon.../ with that settled, Aya went up to his room to grab his jacket and katana. Since school had just started, Ken shouldn't have any trouble working alone...but then, Youji should be working too. So Aya stopped by Youji's room.   
"Youji, wake up". There was no response from the blonde. Opening the door, Aya looked in. Youji was on the bed hiding his head under the covers. Walking over, Aya pulled the covers off his head, and said, "Wake up, or you'll be sorry", in his commanding voice. Now that was a tone that nobody disobeyed. Youji shot up and groaned.   
"Oh my, he lives".  
"Urusai." Youji got out of bed and began pulling his clothes on.   
"I'm going out for a while. Help Ken with the store". That being said, Aya turned and went downstairs.  
  
"I'm going out for a bit, Ken. Youji should be down soon. Ja"  
"Ok! Have fun!" Ken said cheerfully, not knowing that Aya was heading out to meet their deadliest enemies.  
Aya walked fast across the street and went into the café. Seeing the Schwarz members at the dark corner, Aya ignored the waitress and headed towards them. Aya stopped a few feet from their table and waited expectantly.  
Crawford heard footsteps stop by their table, and when he looked up from his black coffee, he saw Aya waiting with his arms crossed, and his eyes narrowed with wariness lurking around the purple orbs.   
"Sit down. We won't try anything. You have my word, although I don't think that it would accounts as much." Aya silently sat down, and faced Schwarz.   
"As I've said, we have come to talk. Do you know how you survived that explosion you were stuck in during yesterday's mission?".  
/Tch, straight to the point as always/ Schuldig thought.   
/Schuldig, what is he thinking right now?/  
/Ehhh, I have no idea. I think he's unconsciously blocking my entrance/  
/I see, so his potential is even better than I thought/  
/What potential?/ A new voice added.  
Crawford and Schuldig heads snapped towards the direction of the icy red head.   
"I think we should discuss this with both of our groups. Can we get to anymore more private with all our members present?" Aya seemed to think this over, then he nodded and nodded his head in the direction of the Koneko. Crawford tossed a few bills down onto the table and followed Aya out of the shop. Schuldig turned towards Farfello and said, "Visiting the flower shop is going to make God hurt, so let's go." Farfello leapt to his feet and practically ran after Crawford. Schuldig smirked and nodded to Nagi and they both went out calmly.  
  
Ken heard the door jingle as it was opened and several people entered.   
"Irasshai-...YOU?!?....AYA?!?!?!??! What's going on?!?!" Ken's expression was first anger, shock, and then confused. Ken was surprised that the Schwarz members were in their flower shop, but was even more shocked when he saw that Aya was the one leading them in.  
"Ken, go pick up Omi from school. Tell the school that there was an emergency, anything, just get him here." Ken glared at Schuldig and asked him mentally- /are you doing this?!/. Schuldig only grinned in reply and shook his head.  
"Ken, they arent doing this. Will you go and get Omi, NOW? And where's Youji?" Aya asked with a bit of impatience in his voice. Ken was obviously uncertain of what to do, but nonetheless followed Aya's orders.   
"Youji's in the backroom", and with that he hung up his apron, grabbed his car keys, and went running out of the Koneko.   
  
10 minutes later, Ken arrived in front of Omi's school and ran inside.  
"I'm here to pick up Omi Tsukiyono. There was an emergency at home." The security guard pointed to the 'sign out' book and made a few phone calls to find Omi. After he signed it, he leaned against the wall, thinking of the reasons that Schwarz was there. Soon, Omi came running down the hall, ignoring all the dumb school rules, yelling, "Ken-kun!! What's wrong?!!"  
"I'll tell you on the way. Let's go." Ken and Omi ran out together and each headed to their own source of transportation. Omi and Ken met up at the entrance, and side by side, they headed to Koneko.   
"Schwarz came to the Koneko with Aya, and Aya told me to get you. I don't know what's happening either, but I have a bad feeling that we might have to work with Schwarz."  
"Schwarz?..." Omi and Ken both fell silent as the same thought lingered in their heads, /what are they up to this time?/  
  
~*TBC*~ 


End file.
